The Communication of Souls
by jaclynkaileigh
Summary: After three years Ed finally comes back to share his life with Winry, but is Winry still willing to give 85% of her life to Ed?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright everybody this is my very first EDxWIN fanfic so hopefully it will be awesome lol. In case anyone is reading my ALxMAY fanfic they will tie into each other once they are done but in a loose way so if you prefer to read one before the other you can! This takes place post FMAB but before the family portrait, all of the spellings are from the anime version so sorry if they aren't the ones you like! If anyone has any thoughts please review so I know how to make this better!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any characters except William and this story!

Traveling back to Resembool was starting to seem like the longest trip ever and Ed had been just about everywhere in the West at this point. More than likely the trip seemed longer because soon he would be able to see Al, Granny and Winry. He was definitely most nervous about seeing Winry since he hadn't spoken to her in two years and hadn't seen her in three. Considering the last time he had seen her he had technically proposed to her he was excited to start living his life with her. Equally, he was anxious to see Al smiling and growing up in his body. He had talked to Al about going home and combining their information in two months. Listening to Al talk on the phone, he couldn't believe this was his LITTLE brother. His voice had dropped considerably.

After what felt like forever they pulled up to the station in Resembool. Edward had taken his hair out of his trademark braid in favor of letting it fall to his waist. Brushing the golden masses had become much easier once he had regained his right arm. Making the trek to the Rockbell's was surprisingly easy considering he had certainly not maintained his automail leg. The closer he got the more he wondered how Winry would greet him. Would she beat him with her wrench for not calling or writing while in the West? Would she kiss him? Would she still feel the same? Communication to outside world was hardly relevant in the West. He could've called her when he called Al but had decided against it for the fun of surprising Granny and Winry.

As he walked the small box in his pocket turned. He paused to take it out and check for the hundredth time that it was indeed still inside the box and inside his pocket. Ed had been saving little pieces of sand, clay and terrain from his travels and had a Western alchemist make and incredible one of a kind wedding set for Winry. He had done this so she would know that he had thought of her along the whole way in his travels. As distant as he went away she was never far from his heart. GAH! He was becoming such a woman, this was proof positive that he needed to hurry up and see Winry.

Den started make a path towards him, eager to get attention. Patting Den's head Ed figured from the delicious smell that is was dinnertime. The growl that followed this thought was confirmation of that fact. Ed walked quietly into the house and into the kitchen where first he saw Granny and then a set of now shocked blue eyes.

"Ed! Wow you are home..." Winry was looking around as if bewildered, this certainly wasn't what he expected but at least it wasn't the wrench. At this time another person joined them in the room, he was also blond but it was not Alphonse. He went up to Winry and put an arm around her shoulders as if this were an easy everyday gesture. Winry spoke so softly he could barely hear her. "Ed, this is William." Said blond male stepped forward to shake Ed's hand.

"Nice to meet you Ed, I'm Win's boyfriend. I've heard a lot about you and your brother Alphonse."

Several awkward moments passed while Ed debated whether to take his automail leg and punt William's head to Amestris, throw Winry over his shoulder and leave, or storm out and never come back. In these seconds Ed tried to pull his gaping expression into a tight smile. The hand William had extended was automail-HIS fucking automail! He felt his face flinch as he noted this. His eyes flickered to Winry's acknowledging that he understood this fact. In spite of this he also stepped forward and extended his flesh hand as well.

"Edward Elric, nice arm you have there." Sarcasm might have been seeping through his facade.

"Yea it's the best, Winry gave it to me." In his head he mocked every one of those words.

"I wouldn't have guessed!" He put his best astonished look on his face. Winry looked horrified that this in fact was happening. Clearly the old hag was having no trouble piecing through his bullshit performance.

"Ed why don't you take your stuff upstairs and I'll get a plate around for you, you are probably hungry from trip, or from just being you." She had given him the best out for this uncomfortable situation that he was going to get. "After you eat Winry can take a look at your leg, I can tell it hasn't been taken care of from your heaviness of step." Winry looked at Granny as if to say 'I don't think him and I being stuck alone in the same room is a great idea' but Granny paid no mind. He mumbled a thank you to her and went upstairs.

He stepped into his room and let what little he had hit the floor. Damn, he had forgot to ask them if they had heard from Al yet. His mind was reeling from this whole stream of crap. He couldn't believe she had a boyfriend...who wasn't him. Clearly she had happily moved right on, but did she really need to one up that by fashioning an automail arm identical to Ed's old one? Was she trying to piss him off or hurt him? At this thought Ed smashed his fist into the wooden bed frame splitting his hand. He walked to grab a rag to wrap around it.

Okay so admittedly, perhaps he had been gone longer than planned without contact. And perhaps he should have solidified his proposal with a ring then, but he needed to find answers so that between Al and him what happened to Nina would never happen again. Bitterly he realized just how much like his father he was. Always finding a reason to be gone, Hohenheim had never accepted the wonderful life he had been given. Ed had sworn not to be like him and now he was a carbon fucking copy. William, the joker even kind of looked like him with his long, blond hair pulled back in a braid. Now Ed was glad he'd taken his out and may never wear a stupid braid again. As much as it irritated him to actually acknowledge it, William was even a couple inches taller than him. All he knew was he was no way in hell going back downstairs while Mr. Perfect was there. Pulling the rings out of his pocket he puzzled over the thought that he may never be able to give it to Winry or see her eyes light up at him with joy. He turned them over for a time wondering how he could've screwed everything up so badly.

A light knock on the door startled him out of his wits and as the door opened a few seconds later Ed was left sitting there holding the rings in his slowness to figure out that Winry had opened the door.  
"Hey Ed I wanted to tell yo-." Her eyes dropped to the bits of silver in his hand and got as wide as saucers. He felt the warmth flood his cheeks like someone lit a fire on his face.

"No! It's not what you think- I mean it is but it's for my girlfriend when I go back West." The lie burned but felt better when he saw the color drain from Winry's face. He liked thinking that she didn't like the thought of him with anyone else just like he was miserable over William. "Yea she's great, I just thought I would come visit you guys before I move permanently out there since I'm at the point in my life that I want to settle down and start a family. Not that I'm active in that way or anything currently!" This was bad. At first Winry had looked like she was going to cry, now her expression had iced over and she looked like she didn't care at all.

"Well I guess that explains why I only heard from you once in the three years you were gone. Good thing I didn't keep waiting for you to come home and share half of your life with me." She cut off what he was about to say. "I don't want to talk about that anymore, you've moved on and so have I so great for both of us. Just come find me when you are ready to have me work on your leg. William went home so you can come out now." She shut the door quietly but forcefully behind her. What the hell had he been thinking telling her that blatant lie? Al was going to beat a mountain of sense into him when he got here. Damn he still hadn't asked them about Al. He would have to do that first thing when he went downstairs to eat. Accepting that he had to face her again sometime, he got up sluggishly and placing the rings back in the box and into his pocket left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: First off just wanted to give a big thanks to Athenafrodite and Mystery-shrouded S for the motivating reviews! And to everyone who is already following this story! Second, this chapter may make people not like my story but just hang in there and don't forget to review what you would prefer to have happen because I will take that into consideration! Also sorry this chapter may seem short but it's because I had to get it out while inspiration hit me...

Disclaimer: Unfortunately FMA is still not mine : (

Walking into her workroom he felt nervous about making things worse than they already were with Winry. She had to have heard him drag himself into her room but she didn't even turn to face him.

"Just take off your pants and lay down on the table Ed." She sounded hoarse and he started to say something, but decided to just do as she instructed. He hated this part. Getting into his boxers and having these feelings for her aroused less than noble reactions from him. Most of the time he would have to think of vile things to keep other thoughts from his mind while she was bent over him in that tiny tube top. He immediately terminated that line of thought since he was beginning to feel hot cheeked again. He wondered if that was just part and parcel to being around her. When she did turn to face him he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, her eyes were bright from what looked like crying and her lips were full and inviting. She said nothing as she began inspecting the damage he had done to his leg. The silence was stretching out too long, he needed to say something to break the tension...anything. Luckily she did it for him.

"Goodness Ed, honestly can you not take better care of your automail? Two gears are completely inoperable, and I am positive it can't be anymore comfortable for you to lug around like this. There is a dried green substance that I don't even want to know why is corroding the inner panel. This is going to have to be replaced not repaired." She was waiving her wrench around making her point a visual one. He wondered if she had ever used that on William or if that was an honor she reserved just for him.

"Well fortunately for you, William now showcases your finest work so I'm sure you will let my transgressions slide a little easier now." He knew it was the wrong direction to take the conversation in while she was gripping said shining wrench, but wonderfully, sadly she didn't give him the reaction he was expecting.

"You weren't around and you weren't ever going to use it again so when he showed up here bleeding to death yes, I decided someone should get use out of it. I worked my ass off on that and if it could help one person then why shouldn't they get to use it?"

"I would say you went above and beyond for this customer in ensuring that his rehabilitation is a happy one. He's lucky he found the right automail mechanic." Giving her a patronizing look, he realized she had reached her limit for tolerating his snide comments.

"EDWARD ELRIC! I will not feel guilty for trying to find some happiness in my life, while you were out doing who knows what with whoever. Who knew if or when you were ever coming home, and to be honest I want marriage and a family of my own sometime in this decade so yes, I just finally gave William a chance. He may not be the heart stopping end all be all that you used to be to me but he is dependable and kind- traits that I have come to appreciate almost as dearly as the once in a lifetime love I felt for you. I tried to be there for you and Al no matter how hard it was for me to watch you go and not know if it was the last time I would see either of you." Winry was cut off there by the sound of the phone ringing.

He was blown away by everything she had just said to him. While she went and answered the phone he pulled his pants back on and tried to think of what to say to her. Why had he tried to pick a fight with her? Couldn't he ever make her happy instead of angry or upset? An odd choking sound coming from Winry got his attention. Walking down the stairs the noise she was making made his steps hurried. When he got to Winry she was folded over the phone crying as if the world were ending. He placed a hand on her shoulder letting her know he was there for her. Shaking she looked up at him and started crying even harder. He kneeled down to hug her when she spoke.

"OH Ed, It's Al..." That was all she got out before breaking into a shuddering cry. Surely Al was fine, maybe a little worse for the wear but still OK. "Ed, he's gone. He was killed in an explosion just for being engaged to May." The world seemed spin on its axis, had he not already been kneeling he would certainly have fallen. There must be some crazy mistake, they couldn't have meant Al. Who would want to hurt him just for who he was engaged to? Who would want to kill such a good man like Al? He couldn't accept that they had been through everything just for Al to be killed now. Picturing Al in a pool of his own blood did him in. Ed's body started convulsing with the weight of his broken heart. Tears fell salty into his mouth and off of his chin. They were streaming uncontrollably from his amber eyes. He would give anything to have his gate back so he could get his brother back. OH GOD his little brother- he had failed him! He had failed everyone. Why hadn't he been there when Alphonse needed him? How did he not know how much trouble his own brother was in? He was a selfish asshole, it should be him not Al. He punched the floor with the same hand that he had cut up earlier and fresh blood started seeping from the openings. Somehow watching the blood roll off his hand he felt less surreal. At this Winry finally spoke.

"Ed your hand, we need to wrap it."

"It doesn't even matter don't act like you care about me, I lost the last person who loved me tonight." He had to get away from this house and her. He couldn't think straight, he needed to go see his mother and talk to her. Hastily he rose to his feet, he knew he shouldn't walk anymore on his leg but he was being smothered by the air inside the house. His heart was racing and seemed like it was skipping beats, maybe he would die from a broken heart. Without Al or Winry what was left for him? He walked out of the front door without a backwards glance.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: A HUGE thanks to all of the encouraging reviews! I am sorry about Al! He is the center of my other fanfiction The Sense of Souls in case you want to see what he was doing before he died here...it is also a work in progress and much slower starting than this story but will be just as crazy as you see here : ) Please continue to let me know what you like and don't like so I can make this the kind of story you want to read!

Another AN: This chapter may seem a little OOC but this is how I deal with loss so in turn that's how I imagine others dealing with it as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except William, and this story.

Waking in the cemetery, Ed sat up slowly. His eyes were raw from crying all night, in fact he must have let every tear he'd been holding in all these years come out. As he looked at his parents graves, things were starting to seem like they would go just as well for him as they had for his idiot father. While walking back to Winry's he remembered the last thing he had said to her and it was less than endearing, further proof of what an asshole he was.

As he opened the door he saw Winry asleep still by the phone, clutching a photo of the three of them. Clearly sleep would feel as good for her when she woke as it had for him. He went into the kitchen and saw a note from Granny.

ED & WINRY,

I LEFT YOU GUYS SOME STEW, HEAT IT UP ON THE STOVE. I'M  
SO SORRY ABOUT HAVING TO LEAVE YOU BOTH RIGHT NOW,  
THERE WAS AN EMERGENCY WITH A CUSTOMER'S AUTOMAIL.  
I'M SO SORRY ED.

-GRANNY

Ed decided that maybe he could use a little food and so could Winry. Opening a cabinet to get a pot out he saw Granny's stash of Scotch. Looking at the dark liquid he was debating having a drink- And why shouldn't he? This had to be the worst 24 hours of his life. He had tried different liquors in the West not really like any but generally feeling good and warm after. So with that thought he grabbed the pot and the bottle and set them both on the table. He put the stew in the pot to heat it up and pulled out a glass into which he poured the spirit. For a few moments he just looked at the color in the glass then took a large drink. Shit, it burned horribly...maybe it had expired.

By the time Winry woke up and walked into the kitchen he was half cocked singing to himself and burning the stew.

"What the hell are you doing Ed? Is that Granny's Scotch? Is that stew that is being ruined on the stove?" She raised her eyebrow at him while turning the heat off of the pot. A knock on the door further distracted her. It was William. Thankfully she had the grace to send him away because he didn't have it in him to pretend to not want to punch him in his smiling face today. She came back in the room and started to speak but Ed cut her off.

"Winry I'm sorry about last night, the shit I said to you wasn't right or true. You don't deserve that just for looking out for yourself and finding someone else. And I lied to you yesterday earlier as well." He was embarrassed since this part his didn't want to explain to her.

"How's that?" She stepped forward with one foot and placed a hand on her hip.

"Remember when you saw me with those rings? Well I made up the other girl line because I was jealous that you had moved on and I haven't. Besides Al, you were all I wanted in my life and now I've lost you both-and to that I tip my glass." With his shot he smiled bitterly. He knew he should stop drinking and that his thoughts probably weren't coming out coherently but this was the easiest it had felt to be open with Winry thanks to liquid courage. At his former statement Winry grabbed a glass, sat down and poured some Scotch in her own glass. He must have looked astonished because she tipped the burning fluid back with a challenging smirk.

"What? I can have a drink just like you...In fact I can probably have more than you, I am my Granny's granddaughter. As to your lying, let's not talk about it right now, though don't think for one second you are off the hook. Right now all I want is to talk about is the good times we've had with Al and your trip West okay?" She was incredible, he had thought for sure that she was going to brain him for drinking, but here she was sipping warm Scotch like it was tea on a summer day. The sun was coming through the window in a way that when it hit her hair it automatically showcased every highlight framing her face.

"Okay, fair enough- just remind me to call Fuhrer Fuckhead later so we can figure things out with Al." His stomach dropped just thinking of having to talk to Mustang about getting Al's body back so they could have a funeral for his little brother.

"Hey we are going to worry about that later for now let's just be happy for the times we've had with Al. You know that's what he would want." Al had always been the most unselfish person, never thinking of anything but the happiness of others, and cats. Ha his face raised in a small smile at the memory.

"So there was this one time we were in Central and I had started to notice that Al smelled kind of funky and he tried to tell me it was just that his loin cloth was dirty and needed cleaned. But one night I was trying to sleep and all I could hear was a weird scratching sound coming from Al. I kept asking what he had in his armor and I'll be damned if his didn't have a whole litter of kittens living in it and using his legs as a litterbox! I freaked out and made him give the kittens to the first people we saw on the street. He was so mad that I wouldn't let him keep even one but we were traveling so much it wouldn't have been fair to them anyways." While Ed was laughing, tears beaded in his eyes. "Finally he let me take off his legs so they could be cleaned, but I swear he was going to walk in them just to irritate me for not letting him keep them." By the end of this story he was actually feeling a little better. he poured Winry a drink and then another for himself. "To Alphonse, the best brother and friend I couldn't have picked a better one had I tried." He clinked his glass with hers and swigged his drink down, she followed suit. Her cheeks pinkened from the burn of the alcohol, she was so beautiful he couldn't figure out he had even gotten himself to leave for the West when he had her here.

After a couple of hours of talking and telling stories Ed suggested that they play a game and that the winner got a prize of their choosing. Winry agreed sluggishly waiving her wrench in the air stating, "I'll win even if I lose." He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what that meant. The game was simplistic and hard at the same time. All they had to do was count from one up as high as they could but replace the multiples of five with a different word without saying the number on accident or missing the multiple altogether. Whoever got the highest without messing up won. Ed suggested ladies first so Winry started with one and he followed with two and so forth. They had made it into the 40's when Winry said '45' instead of Scotch which was the designated word they had decided on.

"HA! You lost!" He was slurring his words at this point. He wondered if she thought it was hot in the kitchen. He was sitting in his baggy black shirt and even that was stifling, so he pulled it off.

"No I didn't! I said Scotch not 45!" Her eyes had fixated on his shirtless chest and he almost laughed until she pulled down the top half of her automail jumpsuit leaving only said tiny tube top.

"Actually you did, so now I get a prize of my choosing." A mischievous smile formed on his face.

"Okay, I didn't but I'll concede that you probably would've counted higher than me eventually." Had she just admitted he was smarter? "What is the prize?"

"You have to close your eyes and you will find out." She had a look of hesitation on her face but she closed her eyes anyway. He wished she didn't have that damn wrench in her arms length but he thought the trade off would be worth it. Placing his lips a mere fraction away from hers he just enjoyed the closeness of her. He could smell her hair, it was like sun bathed flowers. Originally he had planned to just lightly press his lips to hers, but his mouth took on a life of it's own parting hers with his questing tongue. He slipped his fingers into her loose ponytail reveling in the softness of it. She had tilted her head allowing him easier access to fully explore her mouth. Heat flooded his body, years of restricting himself from caring for her and keeping her out of danger had taken its toll and now he became greedy to make up for all the times he should have kissed her. He had never imagined kissing Winry to be this satisfying, Alchemy had been the only thing that made him passionate before. Now it couldn't even compare. Winry pushed him suddenly away gasping to regain her breath.

"Ed, I can't do this- I have a boyfriend and you are probably just confused because of Al being gone and drinking so much. This isn't what you really want, in a couple of weeks you will get restless and feel the need to find the secrets of life and Alchemy, I can't even compete with your love of knowledge." She got up so quickly that she knocked her glass onto the floor shattering it loudly, but she stumbled upstairs with no intention of staying in the kitchen with him one minute longer.

Ed bent to the floor and started picking up the small shards of glass thinking all the broken pieces reminded him of his broken life.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey everybody! Thank you again for all of the great comments! I apologize for two things; the first how many typos are in my chapters I am usually so excited to get them out that I don't give them their due diligence of being checked, the second for how short this chapter is I have been crazy busy at work so I haven't had a lot of time but I have tomorrow and the next day to work on both of my fanfictions so thanks for bearing with me!

Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters aside from William but I do own the story!

Once Winry got to her room she curled up dizzily on her bed and tried to think of anything besides how crummy she felt about being unfaithful to William. He had been nothing but good to her. Bleeding to death on her doorstep he had come from nowhere seemingly to fill the void of her loneliness. When he had arrived she had seen the blond hair and blood everywhere and instantly thought of Edward all those years ago. She couldn't help but want to take care of him and want to be around him, but he still wasn't Ed. He wasn't mouthy, pigheaded, or always putting himself in danger which were the things that she liked and disliked about him.

From the time William had healed he had attempted to get Winry to open up to him about who she was always staring off into space over. When she finally did tell him about the wonderful brothers, at first he just listened and gave her space whenever she would insist that Ed would be back to marry her anytime. When a year had passed since she had spoken to him and two since she had seen the golden man, Will began trying to court her. Months went by with Winry politely telling him no until one night she realized she could spend her whole life waiting for her life to begin. After that she hesitantly agreed to see William the next evening for a date. He was sweet, considerate and reliable, things which she wasn't used to. These were fine qualities but sometimes she wished he were teasing or temperamental, the things that made her heart flutter. Putting William off of kissing had been easy until recently. Two weeks ago she had given in and they shared their first kiss- her first ever.

Just then someone knocked on the door and she was sure it was Ed but to her surprise Granny came in holding the nearly empty bottle of Scotch. Unfortunately this brought on a bout of hiccups.

"Winry Rockbell would you like to explain to me what has been going on this morning? I found Ed out by the tree curled up around this." She shook what was left in the glass so there was no confusion as to what she meant. "Now I understand how sudden and horrible losing Al was but this is not going to make dealing with the pain any easier. Alcohol is a temporary distraction."

"Well Granny when I woke up Ed was burning stew and drinking alone and I remembered you telling me that you never let a friend drink alone, so I figured I would-" She stopped to hiccup loudly. "be his friend and support him right now."

"Uh huh, I'm going to say this once…Don't drink my stash of Scotch. It won't fix your problems and you don't want your dear old granny getting angry do you? That being said I think you are both old enough to make you own choices even if they are bad ones. You won't be making this a habit correct?"

"No thank you I feel all lopsided and I made a dumb choice in the midst of the moment." Her cheeks flushed immediately after realizing she had said that to Granny.

"What choice would that be?" Puffing on her pipe she shot Winry a look that said she knew exactly what the answer was anyways, but she still wanted her to admit it out loud.

"Well…Ed kissed me and I let him longer than I should have." She had to look like a cherry between the embarrassment and the hiccups she finally got to stop.

"I wondered about that given the other items I found him asleep holding."

"What items?" Her heart did a little flip flop.

"Your bandana and what looked like a ring box, it wasn't just that he had those things but how dearly the little twerp was holding them. Then again now that he has even lost Alphonse, we are all he has. I can't imagine how hard life has been for him losing everyone he's ever loved." Winry remembered taking off the bandana while drinking and laughing earlier. The kitchen had gotten so humid between the burnt stew and the burn from the Scotch. She began to talk but Granny continued. "I know how badly Ed has hurt you by disappearing with no contact for that long and I'm not saying you should let him off the hook by any means but I would be sure of your feelings for him and William before you make a decision that will alter how your life plays out. I know you are happy with William and he is a fine man but if your feelings are unresolved for Ed, which given that you kissed him back I would say that the whole situation bears some reflection to be had. My thought is that sometimes the safe choice isn't the one that will make you happy in the long run. Don't be afraid to have your heart broken; be afraid of never having real enduring love."

"I don't know what I want and with losing Al I feel like nothing makes sense anymore. I wish I could just go back three years and just keep us all together and safe."

"I'd like that too, however life has other plans so just be thankful for the time you had with Al and do your best to live the happiest life you can, I know Al would like that." Granny turned to leave the room.

"Hey thanks for everything Granny."

"No problem, but don't think for one minute that you and Ed won't be replacing my Scotch." She cackled as she closed the door. Once again Winry was left alone with her unclear thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I love the reviews from everyone who has taken the time to keep me motivated in finishing my story. Only a couple chapters left to go and hopefully everyone will like the resolution I have for my fanfic! Thank you guys for faving and following my story. Please keep leaving me your suggestions I love seeing what you guys think!

Disclaimer: Still no rights to FMA or the characters just William and my story.

Once Ed had finally gotten rid of the contents of his stomach a second time he was feeling a bit better. Drinking, a fool's therapy as he was going to call it from here forward was not something he'd be doing again anytime soon. Two times in a row now he'd fallen asleep outside and was not wanting to make it more of a habit than it had become.

Sobriety now reaching his thoughts he remembered kissing Winry. For a few seconds he had actually felt the pressure on his chest lessen and then she had pushed him away, slicing through his small piece of happiness. Rising to his feet he noted how dark outside it was and realized he must have lost the whole day. What better time than the present to call the black haired bastard about Al.

Ed knew full well that it was far too late to call, but did anyways and was surprised when he was patched right through to Mustang.

"Fullmetal." It was annoying that he was apparently so predictable.

"Ed." He icily corrected his former superior.

"Whatever, Ed I'm so sorry about Al, we will do whatever it takes to get him home for a proper burial."

"Whatever it takes? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well..." He trailed off clearly not wanting to say whatever he was going to say next. "Apparently some of the people involved must have taken his body and May alive since we have already had men there to retrieve his body. We have gotten wind that there is going to be an example made of May." Ed was stunned, he felt like he was going to be sick again. Bile was instantly in his throat. He couldn't fathom that amount of hate towards Al or May. How could Al not have told him about everything? There was a time when Al left nothing unsaid to Ed no matter how hard it was to talk about, like the time Al had thought Ed had made him and put artificial memories inside him. Al had taken some time to say what was on his mind, but still he had said it nonetheless. How could people be so cruel without even knowing them? Easily...just as easily as the Amestrians had been cruel to the Ishvalans years ago. People fear what they don't know and seek to destroy those who are different. He must have been silent for a while because Mustang began speaking again. "Ed, we are going to get him back. You have my word, I know you have never really liked me but I've always looked after you and Alphonse. I will not fail you like I failed Hughes." Hearing him say that Ed knew he wasn't full of shit.

"Either you do or I will, and I can't promise much diplomacy if I have to get him." He hung up then with a shaking hand. For once he wished he had someone to talk to. He wished he could talk to Al. All the times he had stayed strong were wearing down on him now. He noticed the light in Winry's workroom was on. As much as he longed to go just to be in her company right now, he felt like he couldn't handle it if she pushed him away again. Skipping eating anything he trudged upstairs to his room to spend the evening awake and alone with his mountain of regrets.

Waking to the sound of hushed voices, Ed groaned as he realized one was the ever gallant William. Beginning to get out of bed, he froze as he heard Winry say his name.

"Ed is my friend Will, and you may not understand how I can still care for him but I do. He's made me happy many more years than he's made me sad." Her voice sounded hard even from this distance.

"What do you think will happen Winry? After everything calms down he is just going to leave, that's who he is and you will be just as depressed as before. I only want to see you happy, now I'm not saying that you shouldn't be there for him right now about Alphonse because I know how close you three were." Yea, he sounded really understanding...not.

"Are, we are still close. And you don't know." That's right Winry tell him how wrong he was!

"Whatever, I just think you should keep Ed at arms length for your own sake." Ed rolled his eyes and laughed to himself. For her sake his ass.

"Well I think I am capable of deciding who I want to be my friend and who I don't. Look it doesn't change that I am asking you for a couple days of space. Between everything going on with Al, filling customers orders and building a leg on the fly for Ed I don't have any time to give you right now. If I'm going to make it to Rush Valley to finish my certification, I need to see to it that my customers here are taken care of before we leave. It wouldn't be right to leave my customers here without finishing when I'm moving soon." She was moving with this prick? Over his dead fucking body. All but jumping out of bed he opened his door and stepped into the hall.

"Ed!" Winry whirled to face him, her cheeks instantly turning beet red.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt your plans. You know me, I'm just passing through anyways." He started walking away wincing amber eyes from her azure ones.

"ED!" He turned to give her a forced smile.

"No, really it's fine Winry. You should live your life however, wherever and with whoever makes you happy. You deserve that after all the years you spent waiting on some chump who was never good enough for you." He turned before his smile faltered and left the house. Granny was out front puffing on her pipe sitting with Den.

"Want to talk about it?" She looked up at him over her glasses.

"Talking about it won't fix it. I can't get either of them back." Fisting a hand in the fabric covering his chest, he was actually trying to hold himself together.

"You remind me so much of Hohenheim."

"That is definitely not what I want to hear right now. I already know that anyways, I leave all the time just like he did. I am no better than he was." Irritation now thrummed through him almost visibly.

"Actually I meant in the way that you both love so fiercely, but are both so afraid of accepting happiness. It's almost like since you were both dealt a bad first hand you feel like you can't come back and win the game."

"What are you trying to say Granny?"

"I'm saying if you really love her and I believe that you do, then don't give up. She's never had eyes for anyone but you- even though she tries to with William. That's how I know it's not real you don't try to love someone, you either do or you don't. But I warn you Edward Elric, if you ever drink my Scotch or leave her for that long again I will brain you with my screwdriver and you will see how easy Winry has been taking it on you all these years." A real smile passed his lips, the old hag had actually made him feel better. About the same time William came stomping out mumbling a very put upon goodbye to Granny and shooting Ed daggers with his eyes as he quickly left towards town.

Winry stepped out and told Ed to be in her workroom after dinner so she could attach his new leg. Granny gave him a sidelong glance that said, 'Step up and claim your woman, you mouthy twerp.' He nodded his head in acceptance to them both.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey everybody! I'm so excited for this chapter just like everyone else, it is a little questionable so I am giving advanced warning before hand. Also it is short as well so sorry about that! Thanks for the reviews Le Confidant, Athenafrodite, WithoutWingsX, and everyone who has been catching up now! Hope that everyone likes this one and the next couple!

Disclaimer: Same as normal I don't own FMA boo.

Sweating from the pain of having his new leg attached, Ed finally looked at Winry who heatedly returned the stare. Tensions were high, neither of them had said a word to the other since he had entered the small room.

"Why did you take so long to come back Ed?" Her brilliant eyes were piercing him intensely upon letting the words loose. "Was it so hard to pick up a phone? I guess I just want to know why fed me that line about equivalent exchange and then didn't look back once, like you had never said it." He'd been waiting for her to ask these things, he had expected it sooner actually.

"I was studying Alchemy Winry, you know that." Looking down at his hands he tightened and relaxed them then interlaced them together.

"Well was it worth it Ed? Are you happy with the way things have turned out?" She walked to stand within inches of him as if almost trying to crowd him with her body.

"What do you think Winry?" He felt the pressure building up in his chest, she knew he wasn't happy why was she trying to egg him into a fight?

"I want to know what you think Ed! I'm tired of trying to decipher your thoughts! I want- no need for you to answer me!" Her eyes shone like sapphires, and tears threatened to spill.

"I'm miserable! Is that what you want to hear me say Winry!" She wanted the truth and for him to be honest with her? No problem he would be glad for her to understand the way he felt right now. "Do you think I'm happy that the only girl I have ever cared for is moving away with some idiot and doesn't want to be with me? That I'm an even bigger idiot for being too scared to come back and tell you that I don't want to spend another day without you with me. Or maybe you want me to tell you that when I came home and saw you with William all I wanted to do was cease to exist because my purpose in life had moved on? And what's the worst part? Knowing that everything is my fault and that I will spend the rest of my life alone because of the choices I've made! Does that make you happy to hear?" She looked up at him unsure of how to take what he was saying.

"Tell me what you are thinking right now."

"That I love you and I don't know how to prove that I mean it." His eyes burned down at her begging her to believe him.

"I don't know how to trust you Ed, I want to but the thought you leaving again I couldn't bear-." He cut her off with his forceful lips. Wrapping his arm around her small waist he traced his fingers up her back pushing her into him. Her lips were hot on his as she let out a breath she had been holding. Her tongue brushed against his and suddenly she was shoving him into her work table. The swell of her breasts crushed to his chest was overwhelming. Her hands were everywhere exploring his body. She gently nibbled on his lip while running her hands down his muscular arms, they continued to fall to his waist. She pulled his shirt up to touch his bare stomach while pressing herself to him. Then she took his shirt off and he stood in only his boxers, hating that her lips had left his. However he was excited when she slipped off her own shirt leaving only a purple bit of fabric between him and her being completely topless together. He took her hair out of her ponytail and ran his fingers through it. She copied this movement. Her hair smelled like lilacs. Turning his mouth to her neck, he scattered light kisses all over her clavicle until she was shivering though it was nowhere near cold in the tiny room.

Trailing her hands over his tight chest, a smile crossed her face and he couldn't help but relish in it. The woman he loved was touching and being touched by him, and she liked it! Sweeping her into his arms he set her on the work table. She wrapped her legs around him, fitting herself with him more intimately. She blushed at the feel of his hardness, though not pushing him away either. Kissing her deeply he slipped his hand under the purple fabric, suddenly developing a taste for the color. Instantly at the contact her peaks puckered sensitively, she actually giggled out loud. He couldn't get enough of her, his senses were stupefied by the feel and taste of her. He began to move his mouth to them when a loud crash alerted them to someone being in the kitchen. They looked blankly to each other, it couldn't be Granny she was already in bed for the night.

"What was that?" Winry quickly pulled her shirt back on, and in that time he was already dressed. Old habits die hard.

"Stay here and I'll go check it out."

"No! I'm not staying here alone!"

"Okay stay behind me at least." Knowing it was pointless to argue, Ed grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. Walking quietly was easier now that he had his new automail. He hoped that he wouldn't have to break it in front of Winry, she would go off the deep end for sure. Making his way into the room, Ed stopped dead in his tracks and Winry stumbled right into him. It was as if he'd seen a ghost.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys sorry for the wait on this chapter, this last week and the next couple are going to be crazy. Two weddings, both of my parents bdays, a baby shower and a friend's bday. Just want to give yet another big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, faved this story and also gave The Sense of Souls a shot! I know that one starts a bit slower but as you know now things just got crazy in that one lol.

Disclaimer: still no ownership...except for William and this story.

Ed was sure the apparition would disappear before his very eyes, but he might as well try and talk to it. However, Winry beat him to it.

"Alphonse!" Winry's voice cracked over his name.

"Brother! Winry!" As soon as he spoke Winry crushed him into a hug, tears spilling down her still pinkened cheeks. She showed no signs of letting him go anytime soon. "Well I am happy to see you guys too, but there's no need to cry Winry." At his words she started crying even harder. Ed was still just standing stiffly in the corner of the room golden eyes burning with love and happiness at seeing his brother alive and well. Al caught sight of him and walked over with Winry still death gripping onto him. "Brother, what is going on? Why is Winry so upset right now?" Confusion furrowed Al's eyebrows together.

"I thought I had lost you Al. We have all thought you were dead until now." Ed had to bite back his tears that threatened to fall before speaking again. "I thought I had failed you again." Sadness turned into anger causing him to start yelling. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE TROUBLE YOU WERE IN? I know I don't have alchemy anymore but you are my little brother and I'm supposed to take care of you DAMMIT! What do you think we were supposed to do without you Al? What was I going to do without you, you big dumb ass!" Steam was almost visible coming from the heat of his temper.

"Brother, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to worry or upset anyone. I would never want you all sad because of me! And there wasn't anything you could have done to change our situation in Xing so there was need to drag you into it. You have already done so much for me, I will never be able to thank you for everything you have sacrificed for me. The explosion worked to our advantage, it was actually the perfect diversion so we could safely leave Xing together. I honestly did not think the news of the explosion would even make it to you before we arrived."

Winry responded by smacking Al across the face with her trusty wrench.

"Well it certainly did! I hate to agree with Ed but you need to keep the lines of communication open so this sort of thing doesn't happen! We love you too much to have something happen to you. There is no scale that weighs our actions into too much and not enough. We are a family and families stick together." Granny appeared from the stairs with a curious look on her face.

"I was wondering what the hell was going on down here to have woken me up. I'm so

glad to see you alive Alphonse, we all missed you quite a lot. I'm so relieved it's you and not these two tipping my bottle of Scotch again!'

"Tipping your Scotch bottle? Winry drank alcohol? Jeez, what all have I missed?" Al's face was utterly forward Ed raised his hand to take the blame.

"I might have thought drinking would ease the pain of losing you a bit, as it turns out it just makes you feel worse. But to answer your question, Winry did drink Scotch and we confirmed that she is in fact Pinako's granddaughter." Ed saw something move out of the corner of his eye. "I think someone else is here."

"That's just May, she needed to freshen up from our trip here." Al turned to give May a bright smile.

"You could have left the munchkin in Xing." Ed stated snidely.

"This munchkin can take you any day. So if you don't want me humiliating you I would suggest you practice silence. I know that's hard for you with your short fuse and all." Her dark eyes challenged him. Winry put a hand on his arm trying to diffuse a future argument. "Winry it's so nice to see you again! We are going to have to catch up tomorrow after I get some sleep." May yawned audibly as if punctuating how tired she was. Not able to help himself, Ed commented.

"That's right it past the baby's bedtime." He heard the air swish as Winry swung her wrench into his head. He should've known that his respite had run out from the days of leniency on her part. Everyone burst out laughing when Ed nearly blacked out from the blow.

"You know brother, you are going to have to get used to May since we are engaged. She is practically family." Ed grumbled a response incoherently, not eager to be brained again anytime soon. On the other hand it was kind of nice since it was starting to feel like things were going back to normal again.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: OKAY so I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I had some crazy circumstances which are now taken care of and I will be trying to finish this story over the course of this week so for those of you who have hung in there with me I am so grateful. Once again all reviews are welcome and encouraged so I know if I'm writing what you guys want to read or if there is something I can add to make it better!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA : (

At breakfast the next morning, Ed decided to surprise everyone by cooking. Making a heaping pile of pancakes, potatoes and eggs, Ed hoped that everything would taste okay. Grudgingly, he even set out some nasty milk. He was just about to wake Alphonse up when a set of ocean blue eyes widened at the massive meal he had laid out on the table.

"Wow Ed, did you make all of this?" He nodded his head unsure of how things were going to be between them, considering how heated things had gotten before they were interrupted happily by his brother's smiling face. Would she pretend nothing had happened or tell him she couldn't hurt William again? Or accept him? "It looks amazing, I can't believe YOU made this!"

"Well, I do have skills besides breaking automail and taking wrenches to the head." A cute smirk crossed her face at his comment.

"Well, you certainly had me fooled all this time then." She took a few steps to stand directly in front of Ed. She was so close to him that he instantly felt an almost electric current run through where their bodies were next to each other. She put her hands on each side of him on the countertop. Looking into his eyes she smiled a different smile, and for a second he thought that she was going to kiss him. To his disappointment she reached her arm behind him to grab a glass from the cupboard. Once she had it she backed away from him and gave him a wink as she filled her glass with that rancid white liquid. Alphonse walked into the room next followed by his mouthy companion.

"Good morning brother, good morning Winry." Al's presence was like the sun shining, everyone felt better around him. Even the small Xingese brat was noticeably happier around him. Winry gave Al a smile that actually twisted his stomach not to have been the recipient of.

"Morning Al and his rude little shadow." He grinned baring all of his teeth cheekily, but stopped when he saw the face promising pain that Winry now wore. "I mean May." She seemed a bit mollified at the retraction. May nodded her head in acknowledgement, maybe Alphonse had talked to her about messing with the bull and receiving the horns. Finally Granny joined them astonished that he knew how to cook anything, let alone anything that tasted that good. Falling into routine they all took turns catching up on each other's time that they had spent apart. Al had learned and nearly mastered Dragon's Pulse from May in Xing...though that's not all he seemed to have learned there. The way he treated May made him wonder if they had been intimate. OH that was so not something he'd meant to think about. But Al appeared to move differently around May. He was protective and consistently was touching her in one way or another.

After hearing about all that had gone on in Xing he realized how much Alphonse had grown up, and into a far better man than he was. Al had saved May's life and never left her side, while he had been too scared to come claim Winry and start showing her the affection she deserved. Trying to keep her from harm had harmed them both. Al had trusted May to be strong enough to weather the trials and tribulations of their relationship, while he had assumed Winry needed to be sheltered from the possible complications of one with him. As if she somehow knew his mind was on her, Winry looked up and gave him a look that gave him hope that they could renew what they once had tenfold. Hearing a knock on the door, Winry rose from the table to see who was there. Ed looked out the window to see William holding a bunch of flowers he had haphazardly gathered from the field on the way there. Even though everything wasn't William's fault, Ed couldn't help but want to turn the flowers into fist to punch in the face with. Ah, how he missed his Alchemy sometimes. Alphonse looked at him for an answer to his apparently visible hostility. Luckily the voices that could be heard from outside were doing a good enough job answering that question.

"I KNEW you weren't just helping him through anything, and I'll just bet that story about his brother was a load of crap to get you to feel sorry for him!" William had clearly dropped the 'for your benefit' act and was entering the outright jealous arena.

"Will, we really did think that Al was dead, and I was the one who told Ed so you can hardly say he concocted this idea just to attempt to get back into my life! You knew when I started dating you that I still had unresolved feelings for him, I tried to tell you for months that I wasn't ready to be serious."

"Then why did you agree to going to Rush Valley together?" Ed realized that everyone in the kitchen was staring at him openly.

"I've been planning on going back for a year and you wanted to come and since we started dating I didn't see any harm in going together. I had no idea that Ed was coming back, but I can tell you that even if he hadn't the result would've been the same. I don't feel the kind of feelings for you that you have for me." Ed was about to jump up and cheer until he heard the next words out of Winry's mouth. "Nor do I know if I can ever feel the same for him again so really I just need to be on my own to figure out what I want and what I can live with and without." Why had she seemed to reciprocate his feelings last night and even been flirtatious with him this morning if she really thought she couldn't feel the same ever again. Was it just to get him out of her system?

"Okay, fair enough, but let me ask you this...Have you kissed him?"

"Yes, I have and I am so sor-." "No, spare me your feigned apologies if you had cared about my feelings you would have had the decency to just tell me you didn't want to be with me. All I want to know is why you kissed him if you don't know if you could ever feel the same for him again? Obviously there must be something or you wouldn't have kissed him at all...but then again you also kissed me so maybe not." For once him and William were definitely on the same page. He also wanted to know why she had kissed him back if there was nothing there for her.

"Because I couldn't not kiss him, he was all I wanted my whole life and while logically I know that he is no good for me, emotionally I can't stay away from him. And to be honest men are the logical ones, not women. I may want to be with him but that doesn't mean I should. Sure, he is here today but tomorrow who knows and I already know I can't take him leaving me again so now I have to figure out what I should do. But I know that you are too good for me and that as perfect as you may be for someone, that someone is not me." He couldn't blame her, this was all his fault. If he would have just come home a year ago she would have been mad but she would have been his. He would just have to figure out a way to show her he wasn't going anywhere. He had an idea, and he would need help but hopefully she would know without a doubt that he was serious and that he wasn't going anywhere again without her. As the conversation outside got quieter he asked Al to follow him out the back door, but before he left he turned to May.

"Look May, I have to borrow Al for something and it is going to take a while so in the meantime can you try to do everything in your power to help me with Winry. If you do this for me not only will I be indebted to you, but I will never call you a bean or make any other rude remarks again. I will personally help you two decorate for your wedding, dress in traditional Xingese garb, whatever you want so long as you help her accept me for who I am now and who I will continue to be. I love her, and I know now that wherever she is...is my home."

May nodded her head in acknowledgement as they walked out of the house. He had sounded a bit like Alphonse actually and she couldn't say no when he talked like that.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey guys like I said I am going to be working hard on finishing this fanfic and my corresponding ALXMAY one as well...Athenafrodite and Le Confidant thank you for your reviews! I have been trying to check out at least one fanfic from everyone who has reviewed and I have to say without everyone's awesome stories I couldn't have gotten my motivation back after everything that has happened in the last month! Thanks for hanging in there and as always reviews are welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA just the character no one likes lol.

For almost a month now Ed had been disappearing with Al every morning at sunrise and not returning back to the Rockbell's until late into the evenings, generally falling asleep in awkward positions around the house. Just yesterday Winry had found Ed snoring with his head on their coffee table and his body on the floor. She had been trying to get him to tell her what they were up to for weeks now to no avail. When she had approached Alphonse about it he had been almost rude trying to get out of the conversation, which was definitely not like him.

She had guessed that everyone in the kitchen had heard Will and her conversation from the reaction May and Granny had given her when she came back in. Ed and Al had disappeared without saying anything at all and ever since Ed had been kind but distant to her. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings with anything she had said, but she meant every word. How could she trust him? She would always be waiting for the other shoe to drop...but then what if he really did want to stay with her? Could she live the rest of her life knowing what they could have but that she had turned away out of fear? It was tearing her up and Ed wasn't being overly talkative what with him sleeping most of the time when he was around her.

Trying to be good company, May and her had been having a lot of girl time. Which was actually more like May hovering over her while she worked on automail incessantly attempting to keep the amber eyed man out of her thoughts. Winry had always been the type that if something was on her mind she would bury herself in her work to forget about it. The smell of oil and metal bringing her comfort as she tried to figure out what she wanted from life. May was chattering away about Al him consistently coming back with cuts and bruises all over him, which finally caught Winry's attention.

"Why is Al all banged up?" Winry turned her magnifying goggled eyes towards May for an answer.

"I'm not sure, he won't tell me what him and Ed are up to but if Ed is throwing punches at Alphonse I will be sure to return the favor. Al says they aren't training for anything to do with the military but I'm honestly starting to wonder considering all of the secrecy. The only time he doesn't tell me things is when it has to do with Fuhrer Mustang." Winry flinched inwardly, even though she had tried to prepare herself for Ed leaving at any time, it still hurt to have it happen rather than just think about it. May was probably right, Ed had been in contact with Mustang recently. She knew he never liked him so if they were talking it was probably about becoming a dog of the military again. Her stomach twisted at thought of not seeing him anymore, or even worse him settling down with some nameless, faceless woman from Central who knew about Alchemy. She must have been scowling because May now wore a concerned look. "I could be wrong, they may just be getting some weird male bonding in. I never could understand men, especially those two."

"No, you are probably right May. Ed has always had wanderlust, it's just who he is. At least I'm sure if Al is thinking about something like that he will ask you to come with him." May smiled brightly at her.

"I suppose he would, what about you would you go with Ed if he asked you? Assuming they were thinking about joining the military again." Winry gave her answer a lot of thought before speaking.

"I don't know really, I guess if he actually asked I would consider it mainly because for Ed to ask that type of thing would mean he was letting me into a part of his life that he has always kept me away from which would be a big step for him. But I honestly can't picture him considering that."

"You never know, it seems to me that he is head over heals about you but just doesn't know how to show you in a productive way."

"I used to think that but three years is a long time to go without a real sign of affection." May nodded in agreement.

"I agree, but you know Ed he just isn't like most people, from what Al has told me about him it seems like he has gotten so used to being alone that he probably thought that you didn't even notice he was gone, which we know isn't true but I gather he understands now." Winry acknowledged that Ed certainly didn't think about things like anyone else she knew. Maybe he really was at a place where he was ready to share his life with her. Either way she needed to find out what the brothers were up to, and she was going to find out even if they weren't willing to tell her or not.

"May, do you want to find out what Ed and Al are up to?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Winry pulled her goggles off of her head and set them on her workstation.

"I want to go spy on them...can you keep it from Alphonse if we do?" May giggled and pulled her hair which was half up into a tight high bun.

"I'm in! I won't say anything to Alphonse, but if we do find out something we have to act like we don't know anything. Are you going to be able to do that depending on what we find out?"

"Yes, I just need to know one way or the other for my own peace of mind." Winry got up from her workstation and put on her shoes. "Let's go find them."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I told you guys I would be making up for lost time, and I will pull through lol. Big thanks again to Le Confidant who has kept me motivated today lol! I had like three hours of sleep last night so I'm a bit giggly today. As usual reviews are welcome and encouraged!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

Quietly walking through the field, Winry had an idea at this time of the day they might be taking a break by the small creek that was not too far from her house. May was proving to be a nice distraction from her worries at the moment. She was going on about stories from Xing. Al apparently received a lot of attention with his unique hair and eye color. Many people thought he was the Western sage reincarnated and would stop him to inquire about his background. Meeting and gaining acquaintances had always been easy for the younger Elric brother who was gentle tempered unlike Ed who had been quick to anger over trivial things. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Right there about 200 feet away were said brothers and they were talking non-stop.

"Brother, you need to talk to her at some point you know. She has been trying everything in her power to get me to tell her what is going on and it isn't my place." Alphonse's voice was actually easier to hear now that it had deepened so much.

"I know and I'm going to when we are all done, and it won't be much longer now. Maybe a couple days. I don't know how to tell her about Mustang's offer without her assuming the worst before I even get a chance to explain the whole thing. I envision wrenches flying and death." Al laughed at this statement. She didn't find it to be very funny. If he got a wrench to the head it was for a good reason. Even May was crouched next to her silently chuckling. Winry shot her a glance that said, 'Watch it or you could be on that lucky list next.'

"Yea, that is true but she kind of has good reason. You botched everything pretty effectively including your half assed proposal."

"Woah, Al nice mouth you got there...do you kiss May with it?" Al gave him a look that said this wasn't a place he wanted to take their conversation. "Oooohhh, I already know you do. Hopefully her kisses are sweeter than her disposition."

"Brother, you had better drop all topics that include me kissing MY fiance. If anything you could take a page from my book, there are two of us here and only one of us that is blissfully secure in their relationship." May's whole body was being racked by barely contained laughter. Winry pressed her pointer finger to her lips, indicating she was about to let on to the fact that they were eavesdropping on the brothers.

"Point taken Al." Ed looked utterly defeated. His shoulders slumped and he put his face in his palms.

"Ed, I'm sorry I was being a jerk. I know you are miserable over the way things have been with Winry. I shouldn't have tried to pick on you when you are this unhappy."

"It's okay Al, everything is all my fault anyways. You didn't ruin my life and future with Winry, I did. All because of my misguided apprehensions for her safety, my fear of intimacy, and thirst for knowledge that actually means nothing to me now. Not that I still don't want to help others but I'll never be a quarter of who I could be without Winry. She makes me better than I am. She is everything I wanted in life and like our idiot father I have pissed away my chances with her. I just wish she wouldn't have kissed me back if she could never trust me again. I think I could have gone on in Purgatory without knowing what Heaven was like. But now that I've had Heaven I'm living in Hell." Whuh - how was she was supposed to feel after hearing something like that? Her face was certainly bright red hearing some of his most personal thoughts about her. Racing at pace she never knew possible, she thought her heart would explode out of her chest. May and her exchanged a glance that was utterly shocked such a declaration had passed HIS lips. She mouthed to May that they should leave now.

Walking back to the house Winry remained silent as did May for a change, allowing her to mull over her thoughts. Worst case scenario Ed was training to join the military again, because he believed her indifferent to him. All she had to do was tell him that if he would just allow her to remain at his side from here forward that she would love to spend the rest of her life arguing and kissing him. If she was honest with herself she had always known there was no way she could possibly be with any other man and feel like she did with Ed. His auric eyes flashing when they disagreed, the feel of his warm mouth pressed against hers, she never had a chance of loving anyone else. And if he tried to leave her behind again she would just brain him with her wrench until he couldn't remember why he needed to leave in the first place!

"Winry are you okay? You keep making the strangest faces and it is quite off putting." May's eyebrows were furrowed with concern at her mental well being.

"Yes, I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"You know Winry, not even I could blame you for still having feelings for Ed after hearing everything he just said. And you know how he and I don't really see eye to eye most of the time." Winry snorted a bit.

"I wouldn't have guessed!" Oh goodness she was picking up sarcasm from him now, wonderful. "You have valid reasons, he can be a huge pain sometimes. Other times though, he can be the most incredible support and friend. Once you gain his trust he always looks out for you." She was quiet for a moment letting that thought sink in. "I think I need to talk to him and just lay out how I'm feeling and ask for him to be honest with me and see if we can find a happy medium, because I don't know if I could look at myself everyday and realize that I was too scared to have love."

"That sounds like a good plan. Just try not to let on that you heard what they were saying today or he will know and probably have a temper tantrum." They both laughed because they both knew that it was undoubtedly the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I think that this very well might be the last chapter in my fanfic! If not this one then maybe one more just to tie up loose ends, but we will see. To the guest who reviewed with the wwhooooooo hoooooo that's how I feel for sure I am just trying to strike while the iron is hot lol. Thank you again everyone for reading and reviewing. I have had almost 450 views today and it's all because the awesome people reading my first attempt at a fanfic!**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

Ed and Al had been working like dogs all month, and as they were coming to the finish of his labor of love he couldn't help but hope it would be enough to show Winry how deep his feelings ran for her. He looked back at all Al and considered himself lucky to at least have his brother and best friend on side no matter what. Things would look drastically different if he would've in fact died like everyone had thought originally. As they approached the Rockbell's home he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Al, I just wanted to say no matter how things turn out tonight, I couldn't be luckier to have you as a brother and I appreciate all of the help on everything. I couldn't have stayed the course without you. I'm even starting to like your fiance, she is pretty funny and she clearly is crazy about you. I'm happy that you have found someone like her, she compliments you well. But don't you ever keep me out of a life threatening issue again, I'm an adult and can pick my battles for myself and any battle of yours is a battle of mine."

"Thanks brother, I will never put you through that again, it wasn't fair to any of you and I'm sorry. I am glad that you are coming around about May because she means everything to me and so do you. I want the two most important people in my life to get along. And if I have learned anything about women than I'm sure that Winry will accept you and your feelings once she sees this." Al saw May outside meditating and began walking over to her, giving Ed a small wave as he went on his way. This was it, he had to man up and lay things out with Winry. He felt sick to his stomach, because if this didn't work he would never be able to set foot back here of that he was sure. If he couldn't be with her then he couldn't be in a situation where he would have to see her frequently or ever again.

Walking into the house he saw that Winry was in her workroom folded over the project that she had developed an obsession with recently. Truthfully he had been trying to avoid her the last couple of days so that he wouldn't crack and tell her everything before he was ready. She had seemed to be more anxious to be around him lately. Whenever they were in the same room together she would just clam up or leave altogether.

"Hey Winry, I was wondering if you would want to go on a walk with me tonight?" He could hardly hold still from being so nervous. Hopefully she wouldn't notice that he was so on edge. He had tried to make his voice come out evenly and casually. When she looked up at him it was over those magnifying goggles that always cracked him up so he actually felt almost at ease for a minute.

"Hey, sure. I just need to finish this and take a shower."

"That works out great I have a few things I need to get done anyways so ,j I will just meet you outside at sunset."

"Okay, see you then!" Her blue eyes shone up at him like cloudless skies. He left the room to hurry and finish up with the last touches for their evening together.

Walking out from the field, he saw Winry's form in front of the house. Now he was glad he had dressed up a little because she had clearly taken time a pale purple dress he was instantly reminded of the night he had seen another type of purple on her. As he got closer he could hear his heart throbbing in his ears. She had worn all of her hair down and he wished he could touch it, she so very rarely wore it out of a ponytail for practicality reasons.

"Hello Gearhead." He reached out for her hand, and was relieved when she slipped hers into his.

"Alchemy Freak." She walked close to his side and he just tried to relish in her nearness. "So where are we going?" She looked up at him with questioning eyes. In fairness this was the first time they'd been alone together in almost a month.

"I am taking you somewhere that I hope will make you happy. I haven't meant to be so tired recently." He gave her a small smile.

"Does this mean you can finally tell me what you and Al have been up to all this time?" Raising an eyebrow she seemed very interested in the answer.

"Well I could tell you but I feel like it would do better to show you and if you have questions we can just go from there."

"Fair enough, it will be nice to see what you two have found so important that you have been spending every waking minute involved in." As they got closer she seemed notice lights in a place there hadn't been many in years. "Ed, there's a house where you used to live."

"I know."

"I know? That's the only thing you have to say about it?"

"Let's just go inside." Her eyes shot up to his.

"What! We can't just go inside someone's house." He laughed and tightened his grip on her hand dragging her up the stairs.

"Yes, we can because this is what Al and I have been doing this whole time." Pulling her into the house he was trying to get her into one room in particular. Her mouth was gaping wide open. "I have something for you." Leading her into the huge room at the back of the house her mouth dropped open wider if that was possible. He had made an entire automail workshop for her with all of the best tools and gadgets around. He had called Garfiel in Rush Valley to be sure that he got things that were relevant to her trade. On the opposite side of the room he had made a mini library and sitting area with Alchemy books. He was hoping she would see that he created everything with her in mind. He had put both of their passions in the same room so that even if they were busy they could still be together. "Go ahead I made this for you don't be afraid to check things out." She went around the room lovingly fingering every piece of shiny metal in the room, until she came to where he had set her wrench set out. Laid out in the shape of a wrench with the others was the wedding set and a key to the house. "Look Winry, I know I messed everything up and that I don't deserve another chance with you, but I just couldn't let you go without giving every last drop that I had to at least show you that I meant what I said three years ago. I was just too dumb to come home and give you the life you deserved. But I'm here now and if you will just let me I will never leave your side again because you are the best of life and I'll never let one day go by where you feel like anything less than that ever again."

Winry didn't move at all for a few seconds and then it was like a light clicked on in her head and she became a catapult of tears and kisses. Throwing her arms around his neck she held him close and said it. What he had been praying to hear her say.

"YES! Absolutely yes! That's all I have ever wanted, now I realize that 85% of my life wasn't enough I will give you 100% of my life for 100% of yours."

"Now that is some Alchemy I can appreciate!" He tilted her chin back so that he could kiss her with all of the passion of a man who'd been waiting his whole life for a place to call home.

****

AN: there will be one more chapter though I am going to mark this story complete, in the next chapter will be the explanation about what they were doing talking to Mustang and the final tie in with my other fanfic and the family photo at the end of the series!Thank you everyone for helping me write my very first fanfic! REVIEWS are super encouraged because I want to see what everyone thinks of the ending lol.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay everyone here it is...the EPILOGUE! I am actually sad that this is coming to an end. This story has been a lot of fun to write and I'm glad everyone was able to hang in there until the end of this with me. Hopefully this story and the ending has made you as happy as writing it has made me! Also I am thinking that this will not only be my first EDxWIN but hopefully the first in a longer line of them! Like usual Reviews are welcome and encouraged please let me know what you all liked or hated about the story! Thank you so much for all of the great ones I have had from Le Confidant, Mikigotagun, Athenafrodite, els1324, nerdygangsta, WithoutWingsX , twinkle-death-alchemist, xXRedPokerGirlxX, sami116, BuggyNess, Mystery-shrouded S, redstarangel26, Yomi14, squirtlepokemon215, Banana-split 77, MoonlightSailor, Animelover Ari, Orca, Leech The Puppy, FortuneFishing, hikarimoon1029384756, , and Beckett Simpleton. You guys along with all the guests that took the time to review have been what has kept me motivated not only from them but from your own awesome stories!**

Disclaimer: No ownership of FMA!

After the crying and kissing had subsided they went to back to Granny's to tell everyone the great news. Al and May started to get teary eyed when the story was retold. Al said that he should get them a kitten as a housewarming gift, and as they should have suspected he had been secreting said kitten along with him the whole time already. May jumped up stating she knew she had heard a mewling noise on the way there and that is wasn't a newborn baby on the train. Everyone cracked up when Ed started vehemently yelling that it would be a cold day in hell before he ever had a cat. Finally things settled down and after they had dinner and Granny had retired the question that both May and Winry were curious to have answered surfaced.

"So Ed, I'm just wondering why you and Al have been talking to Mustang so much recently." Winry raised an eyebrow startlingly high at him. May was also looking mighty interested in the answer.

"Somehow I just knew you would think the worst when I began negotiating everything with that shitbag."

"Oh!? So your brilliant idea is to put me up in that house and leave me to run wherever his whims take you?" Oh hell she was already swinging her new wrench that was promising pain.

"Yes, Alphonse were you planning on leaving me here with Winry, no offense to you-"

"Non taken May." How nice it must feel to have her sins forgiven so easily.

"And going into the military with Ed again?" May's voice sounded like it was going to break it was so high pitched.

"That is not what I said, in fact I haven't even gotten to explain what the deal was." Ed watched Winry swat her arm onto her hip as if saying, 'Talk fast or die.' "As you both know Alphonse and I have been compiling research this whole time. The military particularly Fuhrer Mustang is very interested in turning our notes into a text book that can be used to teach future state alchemists about other forms of their trade. Also he wants us to continue our studies of other cultures takes on it." Winry's eyes flashed dangerously clearly stating what her take on that idea was. "I told Mustang that that arrangement wouldn't work for me due to wanting to settle down and start a family. I did agree to us compiling our work for future study and also to giving lectures to new State Alchemists and larger groups twice a year in return for a decent enough salary to support my family. Alphonse has agreed to do the traveling part though." His blue eyes fiance couldn't have looked more relieved. However, when his eyes traveled to May he noticed how filled with sadness they were.

"So, you are leaving to research more cultures. I guess I did keep you in Xing so you never really got to go anywhere else..." She trailed off staring at her hands.

"I am, and you did. However I spoke with Emperor Ling before ever speaking with Mustang and he thought a Xingese princess seeing other ways of life, making friends and building alliances would be a good experience for you and your country so as long as you want to, I would love for you to come with me." The smashed hug he received was answer enough.

Everything was now out in the air and all fears had been allayed, everyone spent one last night in the house before Ed and Winry officially moved into their own home. Winry convinced Al and May to stay long enough for them to put a wedding together since it would be a while before everyone would be together again. In two weeks Ed was finally married to the only girl who had made his heart flutter, it was big for a small town wedding.

They said their vows in the field between the homes they had shared many memories and were certain to create many new ones in. Everyone came from Central and Rush Valley to be with the happy couple, or in Mustang's case to snicker and make dirty side comments every time Ed was near enough to hear them. The day passed in a haze of laughter and love. Winry was lovely in a flowing gown that looked like she was wearing clouds with a hint of her gearhead side showing in the tiny wrench securing her half pulled back hair that cascaded gently down her back. The reception went on into the evening, which about halfway through the newlyweds had disappeared for no small amount of time, returning with beat red faces as guests commented on their absence. Granny lifted her glass full of Scotch to the couple and wished them the best and warned Ed of the worst if he ever left her granddaughter alone again. She cackled and took them both in a hug double her size. Everyone began filtering out about that time giving them advice and sharing their love on there way to inns and trains. Finally just the two couples remained and even they were moving their separate ways for the were going to have a family breakfast tomorrow before they left for the West.

Ed walked briskly with Winry at his side as they approached her former home, she was smiling quietly to herself, a different one from one he had ever seen before. They were almost to the door when he scooped her up and carried her into the house sending her into a bought of giggles. Al, May and Granny were already at the table just waiting to eat. Sitting down with everyone Ed and Al got to talking about everything that had gone on in Xing. Hearing about May being kidnapped and then almost killed by a sharp rock that had been lodged in her kidney was getting Ed all worked up. Al explained that the man that caused all their trouble had died in the explosion that had sent the shard flying at May. When he finally got to the part where he proposed to May, Winry got all teary eyed and started chattering away with May about making sure she would let her help when it was their turn. Too soon breakfast was over and Al and May were leaving for the train station, the family exchanged goodbyes and promised to keep in touch when they could.

As the train left the station, Ed watched it leave and wished he could look after his little brother but knew that it was time for Al to take care of himself and time for him to live his life for himself finally. Taking her small hand in his they turned and headed for their home...

A few years later Al and May finally came back to Resembool from their travels all across the West. Telling Al about Granny passing was awful, he beat himself up about not coming back sooner and not being there for the funeral crying while May held him. However after a while they had him laughing about the good times they had all spent together and smiling about the fact that she had been able to see both of her grandchildren. While watching his new niece and nephew he called into town for a favor something that he thought Granny would like.

The next day a knock on the door caught everyone off guard but Al, he called for a photographer to come take a family picture. Ed groaned complaining the their little one had kept him up half the night since it was HIS turn to get up with the baby and that he had bags under his eyes but no one seemed to care about how he felt. Al convinced him that he needed to man up and do this for Granny and Mom, so finally he did just that and after corralling his son they were as ready as they were going to be. Surprisingly the photo turned out pretty well. They all walked to the cemetery taking the photo with them. When they got to where the rest of their family was they spent some time catching them up on everything they had missed.

After spending most of the morning in the cemetery, everyone was getting hungry so they began to leave, the brothers hung back a minute and then gently placed the family photo on Granny's headstone. They each placed their hands on the cool stone then turned and headed back as well. At first they were both silent then Ed broke the silence.

"So Al, now that you guys are done traveling are you planning on making May an honest woman?" Ed elbowed Al who was now beet red in the side while wearing a huge grin.

"BROTHER! I would never dishonor May like that, she is most certainly still a maiden and I am going to marry her as soon as possible so I can keep it that way." Looking up at Al he couldn't believe how filled out and manly his little brother had become, it was just then thinking about what Alphonse had just said that he started chuckling to himself.

"I didn't think you had a dirty thought in you, this is hilarious! Well you better get on that so that it doesn't get any harder to take." He was cracking his own shit up, apparently Al didn't find his statement as funny as he had from the scowl he now wore.

"Very funny Ed, I thought from your filthy comment that I was talking to Mustang and not my brother." Steam was practically blowing out of his ears he was nothing like that bastard! He and Al continued to fight about this until they had caught up to the women and kids. Walking towards their home the family could be heard for a mile in all directions, but as they did Ed couldn't help but think to himself that maybe, just maybe there was something more than Alchemy to the world because he could find no other explanation for just how happily there lives had ended up after all.

****

AN: Thank you again everyone who has read and reviewed my story...Please don't forget to review the epilogue and any other chapter you want to leave feedback on! Hope that you guys liked the end ending lol...


End file.
